Yunnan
Yunnan is a sub-zone of Jurong.Singapore Urban Redevelopment Authority's Master Plan 2008 Politics *The West portion of the sub-zone is referred to as Nanyang (part of Chua Chu Kang constituency). *The East portion of the sub-zone is referred to as Gek Poh (part of Hong Kah North constituency). Both constituencies and the HDB estates in them are managed by Chua Chu Kang Town Council. *The South portion of the sub-zone is referred to as Pioneer (part of Pioneer constituency). The estate (986A–990C) in this constituency is managed by West Coast Town Council. Housing There are a total of 219 housing blocks and 747 landed houses in this sub-zone. Of the 219 housing blocks, 203 are public apartments, 13 are blocks of private housing and 3 are hostel blocks. Public apartments HDB estates at N7 HDB estates at N8 HDB estates at N9 Private housing Hostels Places of worship *'Jin Fu Gong Temple' is at Street 92. *'City Harvest Church' is at the junction of Street 91 and Pioneer Road North. *'Victory Family Centre' is at Street 74. Security *The Jurong Police Division Headquarters is located at the junction of Avenue 5 and Jalan Bahar. It also houses the Nanyang Neighbourhood Police Centre as well. *The Nanyang Extended Police Post is located within the Nanyang Community Centre, at the junction of Street 91 and Pioneer North. Education There are 7 education institutions in this sub-zone, namely *Juying Pri *[[Juying Secondary School|Juying Sec]] *Xingnan Pri *Westgrove Pri *Pioneer Pri *[[Pioneer Secondary School|Pioneer Sec]] *Westwood Pri Recreation *The Jurong West Sports and Recreation Centre is located at the south portion of the sub-zone, along Street 93 and Pioneer Road North. *There are 2 parks in this sub-zone; Yunnan Park at Street 93 and Jurong West Park at Street 81. *There are 6 community-use sites across the sub-zone, located along Street 91, Avenue 4 and Westwood Avenue. *There are 3 Wireless hotspots in this sub-zone, at Gek Poh Shopping Centre and the 2 community clubs here. Community clubs There are 2 community clubs in this sub-zone. *'Nanyang Community Club' is at the junction of Street 91 and Pioneer Road North. *'Gek Poh Vile Community Club' is at the junction of Street 75 and 74. Commercial areas *There are 2 commercial areas in this sub-zone, at Street 91 and at Gek Poh Shopping Centre (along Street 75). *Both areas each feature a supermarket managed by Prime Group International. *There are clustered retail shops offering postal, banking, dining, baking, marketing, dental, medical, D.I.Y, education and fashion services, and franchised convenience stores such as 7-Eleven, Guardian and Watson. *A restaurant serving high-quality dining can be found in 962A Multi-storey carpark at Street 91 *Franchised outlets of well-known food chains, such as Subway, can be found at Gek Poh Shopping Centre. *Night markets and flee markets are often set up at these areas and occasionally along Street 72 and Avenue 5. Transportation Road There are 4 main roads in this sub-zone, namely: *Jalan Bahar **connects to PIE exit 36 *Jurong West Avenue 4/2 **connects to PIE exit 34 *Pioneer Road North **connects to PIE exit 38 and AYE exit 18 *Upper Jurong Road/Boon Lay Way These main roads branch out to several minor roads (Streets and Avenues) in the sub-zone. Public transport Feeder bus services *There are currently 3 feeder bus services in this sub-zone, namely #241 #242 #243 *These services connect the sub-zone's neighborhoods to the rail network. It takes around 10 minutes to commute on these services to get to Boon Lay or Pioneer MRT station from the sub-zone's most distant neighborhoods. Trunk bus services There are currently 4 trunk bus services in this sub-zone, namely #99 #179 #181 #185 Special bus services #536 #502 *Comfortdelgro Bus Service 651 provides direct connection for commuters to get to and from neighborhoods 7 and 8 and the city. Night bus services #NR5 operated by SMRT #5N operated by SBS Transit Neighbouring areas References External links *Chua Chu Kang Town Council *Blocks 959 - 966 Jurong West Street 92 on HDB Infoweb *Neighbourhood Complex : Block 762 Jurong West Street 75 on HDB Infoweb *Nanyang Constituency Website *Gek Poh Ville Website Category:Places in Singapore Category:Jurong West